Talk:Total Drama the Ultimate Showdown
Sign-Ups Kgman04: Okay, sign-up with this format: *Username *Activity Level (1-10) *Why you should join (3 sentence minimum) Kgman04: So, my sign-up would be (I'm not joining the camp): *Kgman04 *9 *I think I should join the camp because... I would be a good addition because... Many other people have said that... (These are just examples of how to start it off.) ---- *Webkinz Mania *10 *I think I should join the camp because... I am active in tons of people's camps before. I also cause lots of drama and start alliances, just like in your previous camp, Kgman04. I am going to prove myself and win this whole camp if it's the last thing I do! *Username: Jake R. *9/10. *I should join because i'm active. I could also make it dramatic. And it would be cool to kick Oat's but :P. Jake Writer, Drawer, Friend 21:14, May 1, 2011 (UTC) *Aimers *Activity Level 10 (true fact XD) *I want to join because I 100 percent would love to join an ultimate showdown of everyone...I know for a fact You, Kg are an AMAZING host by your camps that I have participated in and this could be an another amazing experience. I'm pretty decent at camps (my opinion XD) and I have fun regardless of the outcome. I know I can stay active, and I know that win, lose, or fail, I will love this completely ^__^ *Ult *Activity Level: 4 *Even though I'm not the most active camper out there, it's something I've been working on. I think being in an ultimate showdown would be a good experience for me. And, while I'm not the best at camps, I think I could give certain others a run for their money. *Mr. E *9.2 *Well, I think I should join this camp because I'm very active on this Wiki. I'm also very strategic, and would do well in this camp. I also want to participate in a Kg camp and do well in it. :3 But, seriously, I think I could be a good competetor and would cause some drama. :D *CD-TDA *9 *I think I should join the camp because... Aimers said, it would be pretty cool to compete in an "ultimate showdown". I think I'm pretty active in the camps that I'm in, and I'd love to compete in this to get a chance to prove myself against the best campers. *Zoomer72 *Activity Level: 9.5 / 10 *I think that I should join The Ultimate Showdown becuase I am an active user, determined, and a team player. I would never let my team down and would always try my hardest to win challenges and keep my team's spirits up. I would always try to be active and participate in the activities, and try not to miss a vote. I will be friendly and I will co-operate with my team-mates, and maybe make an alliance (or two!) I'll always try my hardest and be determined, but not godplay or bend the rules. You can count on me to be a player that has fun (:P) and makes the camp funner for everyone else. And you know what? I might even win. :P *TotalDramaAddict *10 *I think I should join this camp because I am an active user who would participate every challenge. I'm a pretty decent strategist, so, if you want some drama, I'm the guy to pick. Also, I'd like to really test myself, being put up against the best of the best. *Jagner *9.5 *I think I should join this camp because I am active and underestimated. If I do averagely at this camp people might get to know me better. As I a reasonably new people call me a noob but I am not. *Dakota *9 *I think I should join the camp because I would defintiely stir up trouble. I'm probably going to act like a ghetto girl, saying "Gurl, I will cut 'chu!" and things like that. I would make alliances and stir up trouble. It's the perfect crime! (Spongebob reference) *Snow *8 *I think i should join cause ill be evil. I know who ill target. People will know to listen with Snow in the game. *INSF12 *9 *I think I should be in this camp because I am active. I wanna strategically stay in the game which means SHOCKINGNESS. I will be a SUPER VILLIan, wait , did I just give that away, change of plans! *'Username:' Tcf09 *'Activity Level: '''7 (Gonna be honest; with sports, school, and homework I've been busy latley but I can still get on a lot) *'Why you should join:' (Third Person) Tcf09 believes she would be a great canidate to join this camp because she is very friendly and a good competitor. Though she may be busy with school activities occasionally she is still able to get on during school(iPod) and after school. She will put great effort in this camp and try her best to be an awesome competitor for each person. Tcf also loves a challenge and thinks this camp would be great for her to be in. Thank You for reading this paragraph and please consider this user.(: *Alfan *10 *I think I should join the camp because I enjoy KG's camps, as they are all creative and fun. Plaus, I wanna be in the first camp LF hosts. :D *AJ *9 *I think i should be in this camp because i came up with the name. Im also very friendly and a good copmetitor and this would be so fun! I would love to prove my stuff and i think it is about time to prove the best, wiki camps user :) *TDAwesome15 *9 *Well, this IS supposed to be the Ultimate Camp, and I want to put my full camp "skills" to the test. I've been through two of Kg's camps, and done great in both of them. I'm up for whatever he throws at me. -w- *Zannabanna *9 *I think I should join the camp because...I'm Very active, I am very nice, and I don't Godplay. I am very helpful two. I help new users learn what to do, and I make Elimination Tables for People who Don't know how two. I really Hope I make it! It will be my First Camp, hosted by KG! *KoopaKidJr. *9 *I think I should join this camp because I believe I can make it far in the game. I'll cause drama, create alliances, and have a ball while doing it. I hope you allow me in so I stir the pot and bring some stuff to the table. *TDA ROCKS *10 *I think I should join this camp because it would be fun in competing with 39 other contestants in a mega camp. I have alot of experience on how you (Kg) are going to set up your camps since I've been in two of them. My last note in joining is that I tend to be active as a fact & I'll be able to test multiple "techniques" out while having fun in this. *Nduke *10 *I think I should join this camp because it's gonna be epic with 40 users competing. I have some experience from T.D. Metro- City Of Drama, and now that i'm in T.D.V.-GOD I'll have a lot more :)I feel qualified for this camp :D *Mr. Totaldramaman, a.k.a. MTDM *7.5 *I think I should join the camp because I'm barely not active on the camps I sign up for. It'll be really cool to sign up for a "Mega Camp." I've been on the Camps wiki for over a year, so that could be another reason. Lastly, I'd like to say I'm pretty good in camps, IMO. I've won two - one failed, one got deleted, though I won fairly. >_< *User:Toadgamer80, aka Toad *8 *I've been in some pretty good camps, with some pretty good results. I like Kg's camps, even though I've never been in one. I'm a very fair person, I don't godplay, cheat, or troll, and I think that 40 users would be epic. -w- This sounds like fun, that's why I'm signing up. *Sierra *9.99 *I think I should be on the show because of the fact I've been doing pretty well and that I just thought this would be fun. KG's camps look fun, and I wanted to join 1 of them. ( I forgot which) Like Toad, this would be epic. *Owenandheatherfan *10 (It doesn't look like it, but I am almost always active! :D) *I think I should be in Kg's camp because I love all of his other camps, and I mean LOVE, but I have never been in one! I'm very active, cuz I got no life. :P, and I'm a good player. Im fair, and if I do get eliminated, I'll still be happy, because I know that have been in one of Kg's camps. :) * Natedog14 *9.5 *I think i should be in one of Kg,s Camps Because he makes the Best Camps ever! I dont Think i would win, But i will Try My Hardest. People think i godplay alot, Buts thats not true. I Really Like Kg, He is sorta like my friend :) and also, i dont care if you pick me or not :) hello? -- 'Webkinz Mania' ('Talk' | ' ''') 12:49, May 21, 2011 (UTC)